The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which prints an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known which transports a sheet and which prints an image on the sheet being transported. Such an image forming apparatus includes a sheet transport path for transporting a sheet from a paper feed position to a print position. In the paper feed position, a paper feed portion is installed, and in the print position, an image formation portion is installed. The paper feed portion feeds the sheet from the paper feed position to the sheet transport path. The image formation portion prints an image on the sheet transported from the paper feed position to the print position.